Merry Christmas, BaKanda
by YukiaSmith01
Summary: Everyone in the Black Order is out for this Christmas holiday. But just that day. After talking to Kanda and finding out his Christmas secret, Allen ends up giving Kanda his Christmas shock. Allen's POV.


**Allen POV**

* * *

**I jumped slightly, turning around to see who was calling me. I saw my red-headed friend running towards me. I was outside my room and was starting to head for the exit. He gave me a hug. "Happy Birthday!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry I can't be with you to celebrate it," he said apologetically. I just smiled at him.**

"**It's okay, Lavi. Bookman would most likely get mad if you don't go with him," I smiled. Lavi let me go and pouted.**

"**I don't want to go though. He's such an old panda," he complained. I laughed. Bookman came in and took Lavi away. I waved good bye and wished them a Merry Christmas.**

**Everyone got to leave HQ for the day if they would like to. I wanted to look in town. Lenalee stayed here with her brother and I have no clue what Kanda was doing. Krory is taking Miranda out to dinner. Lavi and Lenalee were the only people that really remembered my birthday. I wasn't sure if Kanda knew. I sighed as finally exited the Black Order. I got in a boat and made my way to town. Once I was there, my eyes widened in amazement. The lights were just so pretty. I was still wearing my new exorcist uniform. It was warm in the cold weather. The black and red jacket matched well with the new scarf I got for myself a few days ago.**

**While I was walking, I watched little kids running around. The nice blue sky had snow falling from its clouds. I turned my head slightly and gasped to myself. It was Kanda. **_**What's he doing here?**_** I thought. I walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder.**

**He turned and glared at me. "What do you want?"**

**I hesitated. I took my hand away. He was about to enter a store. "S-sorry. I thought you were going somewhere today." I tried to explained.**

**He scowl at me. "I **_**am**_** somewhere, Moyashi," he grumbled. He was getting annoyed.**

**I put my hands up in defeat. "Sorry. Don't be so mad. It's Christmas." I said, trying to cheer him up. He just glared at me then turned away. He walked in the store and I followed. It was a clothing store. **_**Kanda wore clothes other then the uniform?????**_** I was shocked. I looked at everyone in the store. There were a lot of people. I looked at the clocked on the was. It was exactly 3:45 p.m. I sighed.**

**Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw a girl teen smiling at me. She gave me a flier. "Come tonight. It's going to be the biggest party of the year." she winked at me. I blushed slightly. She giggled then walked away from me. She gave the flier to, what looked like, every male teen. She even gave one to Kanda. To my guess, he was going to throw it away any moment now. He did. But he didn't wait until she was gone. He did it right in front of her then threw it at her and walked away from her, going to the shoes.**

**She turned around and picked up the ball of paper. She threw it and it hit the back of his head. I ran towards her. "I don't think that's a good idea!" I warned. It was too late. Mugen was already to her throat. She swallowed hard.**

"**Kanda! Let her go!" I grabbed his sword with my gloved hands. He glared at me. The girl took a few steps back then ran out of the store. Someone that had worked there came up to me and Kanda and kicked us out.**

**Kanda glared at me with the **_**death**_** glare. "This is your fault, stupid Moyashi…" I didn't see why getting kicked out of that store was so important. That's when I noticed a bag was already by his side.**

**I ignored it and hit him on the side of the head before running for my life. Kanda chanced me, Mugen in hand, bag in the other. I saw a rock a head of me and jumped over it but then heard a thump behind me. I turned around to see Kanda on the ground. Everything in his plastic bag had fallen out. I ran towards him and got on my knees. I started to help him put everything in the bag. Then I noticed a small bag of brand new ear rings. I picked it up and looked at Kanda. He had dirt on his face and his hair slightly came out of the high pony tail.**

"**What?" he snapped when he noticed me staring at him. He snatched it away. "They're for Lenalee." he mumbled before putting it back into the bag. I took the bag from him. He tried to get it back but I pushed him, which got him back. I pulled out another thing before he got Mugen out again. It was a book. A history book.**

**I looked at Kanda. "You like history." I asked. He took the book from my hand.**

"**It's for Lavi." He explained. He set the book on his lap. I pulled out the ear rings again and set them on his lap so I could find more things. I pulled out a empty picture book.**

"**Komui." He stated.**

**I pulled out a DVD. It was the new movie **_**Twilight**_**.**

"**Krory."**

**There were nothing else after that. He took the plastic bag and put everything I had taken from it back.**

"**I was going to get Miranda's and yours in that store. Now I have to look somewhere else," he mumbled. I barely heard him. He got up and dusted off his clothing. I stood up as well. Kanda looked at me then…**

_**Smack!**_

**He hit my head with his hand as hard as he could. I winced in pain. I glared at him. He ignored me and walked past me. He looked down. My heart started to pound. Kanda. **_**The one that doesn't like anyone. Is trying to get me a Christmas present?? I don't understand…**_

**~~~~Later On That Evening~~~~**

**I ended up skipping the party. I was leaning on top of a bridge. Watching the water as couples walk past me. I heard something beside me. I looked over and saw a small box. He turned around and saw Kanda. His hair was down. I looked at the box and noticed his hair ribbon around the package. I looked at him confused, picking the box up.**

"**No one had ribbons or bows. They all sold out," he explained. I looked at the box and he started to walk away. Without thinking, I grabbed his arm. He looked at me. "What?" I let him go then reached into my pocket. I almost forgotten I got him something. I got it for him after he said he was trying to get me something. It was small, back it was something.**

**I pulled out a small envelop and handed it to him. He looked at it then at me. I smiled slightly. He hesitated but took it. He looked at me, not glaring, not mean, just…….. For once……. Calm.**

**I felt head in my face. "Open it." He looked down at the envelop then tore it open. Inside were many papers. They were tied together with a really pretty hair tie. The hair tie black with streaks of silver in it. He took it out with the paper and notices something was still in the envelop. He looked to see two chopsticks. They were dark blue. He took them out and I could of SWORN I saw a smile.**

"**Read the papers," I told him. He looked at me then took the hair tie off the paper lightly. His eyes widened at the writing. I tried my best to make sure it was right. He looked at me.**

"**Moyashi? Do you know what this means?" He asked. I nodded cheerfully. He looked at it and read: "Nara temae ketsubou tame, Ore kan se-bu temae. Ore kan teiku temae sakini kara korede. Goshujin dakara jakunen naka ken dakara tayou soto. Datte issai temae genni hoshii was hitokadoujinbutus izure kea. Merry Christmas BaKanda."**

**(If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here. So lonely inside and so busy outside. But all you really want is somebody who cares. Merry Christmas, BaKanda.)**

**I smiled as he read the words. It took a while to get all the words right. But I thought it was worth it. He looked at me. "Now you have to open yours," he smirked. I looked at the package then removed his hair tie. After it was off, I took off the lid on the small bow. Inside, there was a small plant. Cotton was all around it. This was the very first time I've ever set my eyes on it. A mistletoe. I looked at him, quite shocked.**

**He chuckled. "Now you have an excuse to kiss anyone you like." I smiled. "Just don't have too much fun with it." He started to turn around to walk away.**

"**Who do you think I like?" I asked, curiously. He looked back at me and stopped walking.**

"**I don't know. Maybe Lenalee?" he replied, shrugging. I gently picked the plant up and put the box on the edge of the bridge, still holding the ribbon. Kanda was just about to walk away again.**

"**Kanda?" I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me and I smiled, lifting my arm above his head. He looked up and blushed. I was holding up the mistletoe. He looked at me. "May I?" I asked sweetly. He flushed but nodded slightly. I leaned into him then lightly pressed my lips on top of his. The kiss was simple. No tongue action, who I wanted it. It was sweet and mind drifting. I'm not sure how long the kiss really lasted. He broke the kiss and I stared into his eyes but then looked away blushing, putting my arm down.**

**We were silent. I looked at him when my face wasn't warm anymore. He turned around and started to walk away.**

"**Kanda," I called to him. He turned around to my face. I flushed. "Thanks." He stared at my then smiled. Yes. He smiled. It was a **_**GREAT **_**shock to me. His smile seemed warm and loving. He nodded then turned around, starting to walk away once more.**

**I watched him walk away and felt a pull in my chest. I looked at my hand. Kanda's hair ribbon was still in it. I held it against my heart and smiled, looking down. "Merry Christmas, Kanda. You made my birthday special. Even if you don't know what today is."**

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry if Kanda seems alittle OOC but i thought of this and wanted to write it in my spare time .**


End file.
